Cancun Pasture
Talk to: Nomadic Eljour/Nomadic Juena Quest: Bellamama Beverage " The town peoples thirst is rising because of the scorching weather. Bellamama and the Bellamamanos are great for thirst quenching, So, can you bring me 7 Five Color Fruit from the Bellamama and 3 Enlarged Bellamama Enlarged 5 Color Fruit from the Enlarged Bellamama by hunting them. Reward: '''230 Exp. '''Talk to: Nomadic Eljour/Nomadic Juena Quest: Bellamama Five Color Fruit " Can you help one more time? Please bring this Five Color Fruit to Leria. Leria must be very thirsty too. Thank you." Reward: '''30 Exp '''Report to: Leria Talk to: Young Girl Leria/Young Girl Nedoor Quest: Deliver Letter (Timed 5 minutes) "I am sorry to ask you this because you've come a long way. But can you bring this Girls Mail to Guard Yarma? This is the town members petition. The request to the guards." Reward: '''30 Exp '''Talk to: Guard Yarma/Guard Porto Quest: Safety "Mh~ I see. It seems like the Red Wolf and Lost Blue Wolf are causing trouble to the Towns People. The people are asking us to get rid of Red Wolf and Lost Blue Wolf, but I am busy with my duty right now to take care of it. Can you help me out? Defeat 8 Red Wolf, 4 Lost Blue Wolf and then report to me." Reward: '''Stella Return Scroll/Amitaba Return Scroll x2. Exp 364. Choose from: *Lv.4 Warrior Weapon Set *Lv.4 Mian Weapon Set (for a Mage) *Lv.4 Hunter Weapon Set *Lv.4 Cleric Weapon Set *Lv.4 Monk Weapon Set *Lv.4 Rogue Weapon Set '''Talk to Guard Yarma/Guard Porto Quest: Airbeetle Steel "I think that we need more powerful weapon to face the Monsters that are becoming more powerful recently. So I am doing a research on the sources around this town to create a powerful weapon. And I've found out a mysterious information that you can find an Iron Ore from the Air Beetle and Mutated Air Beetles body. I would like to do a research on those irons... Would you mind bringing me the Air Beetles Air Beetle Steel 3 and Mutated Air Beetles Mutated Air Beetle Steel 5." Reward HP Potion Lv.1 x4, MP Potion Lv.1 x4. 367 Exp Talk to Young Girl Leria/Young Girl Nedoor Quest: Something more important than the war "Are you...a Mercenary? Why is it that you peoples heads are filled with war? Why not use your power for peace? If... If you have at least a little of who you really are First get rid of the Air Beetle around here. People cannot eat their meals because of their mass numbers. Please...I beg you...just 3 would be enough..." Reward: ''' Memorite Fragment. 105 Exp '''Talk to: Guard Yarma/Guard Porto Quest: Grass Leech Speciality Steele "Ah! What is this?.... This cannot be morphed! It bends just by touching it. Ah~ I need the Grass Leech Special Steel. From what I know, that special iron ore can be found from the Grass Leech. Please help me out for the last time and bring me the Grass Leech in order to obtain Grass Leech Special Steel 4 Reward: 140 Exp Talk to: Guard Yarma/Guard Porto Quest: Share "Thank you for the help. I am sorry to ask you again, but please inform Nani that the Special Iron Ore can be found form the Grass Leech. since Nani could be wondering where to find it... I'd appreciate it if you'd please hurry and make your report. And also, get rid of 13 Grass Leech and 6 Mutated Grass Leech before you inform him. Reward: 158 Exp Report to: Nani Talk to: Nani Quest: Taming Wild Peugeot (Instance Dungeon) "Thank you for all your help. But you see. I'd like to give you a very useful information. Have you heard about the Wild Pujo? It's known to be the fastest runner in the pasture. It'll take you a full day for you to get to the other town from the pasture, but it won't even take half a day if you ride it! So a lot of people have tried to tame this Wild Pujo but no one has ever succeeded once. I think you've got the potential to do it! do not you wanna give it a try? If you want the Wild Pujo, find the Sealed Box inside the Longcry Den. There should be something that you can obtain the Wild Pujo with! But beware that you have to defeat the Little Crying Beetle that are guarding the Sealed Box in order to safely open the Sealed Box! Be Careful!! Reward: Pujo Metal Cage Key, Sealed Scroll. 10 Exp Report to: Sealed Box Talk to: Right Click Sealed Scroll Quest: Tam Wild Fujo 2 (Instant Dungeon) "The key to the Wild Pujos Iron Door. Defeat 1 Wild Peugeot and 3 Wild Baby Peugeot and visit Nani if you want to obtain the Wild Pujo! Reward: 158 Exp Report to: Nani Talk to Nani Quest: Cancel Seal "Hahaha! Even I feel great! Mhh... Alright! I'll reward you with the Wild Pujo just as it's recorded on the Seal Scroll. No! I'll give you an opportunity to choose the Boman as well as the Wild Pujo. If you go visit Guard Res, he'll give you one of them. Hurry up. Reward: Mount HP Potion Lv.1, Mount Tonic Choose from: *Pujo *Boman Report to: Res Talk to Nani Quest: Transporting Goods " Hahaha! I think I got something valuable thanks to you! Would you bring this to Young Girl Leria/Young Girl Nedoor? There's a Guard Post Storage in that house! Hurry and bring this Mutated Special Steel to Young Girl Leria/Young Girl Nedoor Reward: 100 Exp Report to: Young Girl Leria/Young Girl Nedoor Talk to Young Girl Leria/Young Girl Nedoor Quest: Anguish "Do you happen to know about the Blue Wolf and Lost Red Wolf? They get so violent in this season for us to go around the town. Player Name I was thinking that you can take care of them. Please get rid of 12 Blue Wolf and 9 Lost Red Wolf for me. Please help us!" Reward: '''Stella Return Scroll/Amitaba Return Scroll x4, 1020 Exp '''Talk to Young Girl Leria/Young Girl Nedoor Quest: Lunch box (Timed Quest 5 minutes) " Our lives have benn much more comfortable because of your work before. Anyways.. can you bring this Lunch Box to my father? I made this lunch box with him favourite food. I hope he likes it.. Please bring this lunch box to him before it cools down." Reward: HP Potion Lv.1, MP Potion Lv.1, 100 Exp Report to: Galma Talk to Young Girl Leria/Young Girl Nedoor Quest: Ingredient for Food "y fathers birthday is coming up. My father always loved acorns so I want to hand him the gift my self. but I cannot find it anywhere. A gift is about sincerity.. But I really cannot go out to get it in my situation. Player Name can you get the 11 Teepy Acorn and 3 Mutated Teepy Acorn and bring it to my father? Reward: 1739 Exp Report to: Galma Talk to Young Girl Leria/Young Girl Nedoor Quest: Stone Collector "Theres a storage for the stones that the Guards have gathered. Its for an emergency use, but I honestly do not know what its for. So I left it without any attention and they got stolen. I am sorry (player), but can you retrieve the 5 Mutated Ground Beetle Shiny Stone and 4 Mutated Ground Beetle Shiny Stone for us? If the Guards find out that the stones were stolen.... Ill be... Sniff sniff" Reward: Stella Return Scroll/Amitaba Return Scroll, 671 Exp Talk to Young Girl Leria/Young Girl Nedoor Quest: Pebble "The Non Shinning Stone that you brought me the other day degenerates with the other stones. Who could have known that stones could be degenerated. I am very frustrated. The new stone has become a trouble for the rest of em. We have no choice but to gather more stones, can you help us out? Just defeat the 5 Mutated Ground Beetle this time. Ill take care of the rest." Reward: 457 Exp Cancun Pasture